Searching for a Shadow
by slytherinsela
Summary: * SEQUEL TO THE RETURN* Obi-Wan and his former master are thrown together for their first mission in ninteen years. And guess what? It's back to Melida/Daan. Obi-Wan's existence is still a mystery. Will the Master and Apprentice be able to break the barri
1. A Brief goodbye

Qui-Gon Jinn walked down the Temple corridors with Anakin Skywalker. Anakin had just been knighted the day before, and the two Knights were enjoying one last day together before Anakin went off on his own. Qui-Gon burst with pride for the twenty-year old Knight, even though it was unbecoming for a Jedi to feel such an emotion. Anakin would be Qui-Gon's legacy. He was the Chosen One, and he would do great things with his life. Even greater things than Qui-Gon could ever imagine. Qui-Gon had never been so happy in all of his life.  
  
Well, once. But Qui-Gon didn't really want to remember all of that. When he finally realized that Ken was really Obi-Wan Kenobi, and that his former apprentice was with him again. But all of those dreams that Qui-Gon had had were dashed when Anakin's punishment and enrichment were over, and the two had been sent on a mission. Contrary to Mace Windu's promise that he would see the man again, Qui-Gon had not seen or heard from Obi-Wan in two years.  
  
But now was not a time to focus on the past. This was a time of celebration, of rejoice and merriment. Qui-Gon was ecstatic for Anakin, and only wished that his time with the boy had been longer. Anakin had been selected as a Knight earlier than most due to his extraordinary skills. The anger that had held him back in his past appeared to be gone, and all was well with the Force. Qui-Gon was anxious to see what Anakin's destiny truly was.  
  
"Master?" "Yes, Anakin?" "What was your first mission like?" Qui-Gon stroked his beard, recalling the memory from many years ago. "I was sent to a planet called Ebon as a negotiator. Unfortunately, things didn't exactly go like I had planned. I made a lot of mistakes on that first mission. But I learned." Anakin laughed, even though he was certain that his inner nervousness appeared on his face. Soon he would be off on his own for the first time. Tomorrow morning, he would take his first steps into the galaxy as a Knight.  
  
******  
  
The next morning, Qui-Gon stood on the takeoff platform from the Jedi Temple, waving goodbye to his Padawan. 


	2. How Could I Ever Forget?

For two years, Obi-Wan had been in constant training. His skills were already spectacular to start with, but Yoda had decided that a little more training would be good for the young man. The customary Knighting ceremony had been performed privately. There was no Master for Obi-Wan, as the entire council had been in charge of his training, and there was certainly no Padawan braid. The only reason that Yoda had decided on the ceremony at all was simply for Obi-Wan's benefit. The Knighting was a very important step in the world of the Jedi.  
  
******  
  
Obi-Wan kind of missed the feeling of having friends, or company of any sort. He was kept in a private room, trained privately, Knighted privately. He could not even go to down the normal Jedi levels, not even to visit any of the meditation rooms that he had been so fond of as a Padawan. His isolation was complete, aside from the Jedi Council members who came to instruct him every day. No one even knew of his existence. Obi-Wan was completely shut out.  
  
******  
  
Two weeks after Obi-Wan was Knighted, he received a call to come down to the Council Chambers. He had never been allowed to come so low into the Temple before. The feeling exhilarated him. Maybe he was finally going to be of some use to the Jedi.  
  
When Obi-Wan stepped into the Council Chambers, he was surprised to see another Jedi standing in the middle of the room. Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan would recognize the demeanor anywhere.  
  
Obi-Wan hastily made his way to the center of the room before bowing to the Council. He could feel the scrutiny of the elder Jedi through the Force. Didn't Qui-Gon recognize him?  
  
"Master Jinn, Knight Kenobi," Mace Windu started. Obi-Wan sensed Qui-Gon's surprise at hearing his former Padawan's name.  
  
"A planet which the two of you formerly negotiated through civil war is at it again. I trust that both of you remember Melida/Daan?"  
  
Obi-Wan felt the color drain from his face. Melida/Daan? What was the Council trying to do to him? Was this some kind of game??  
  
Qui-Gon shifted uncomfortably before nodding to the Council. Yes, he remembered Melida/Daan.  
  
At the same time, the two Jedi thought,  
  
How could I ever forget?  
  
Mace Windu continued, "Melida/Daan, now known as Melan, is accusing one of its moon colonies, Rotna 5, of terrorist activity. President Nield reports that over the past year, there have been multiple terrorist raids and bombings. Many have been killed. And the two of you need to work something out. Find out who the real terrorists are. Jocasta Nu has more information for you if you should require more. Do you accept this mission?"  
  
"Yes, Master," chimed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. The two looked at each other strangely.  
  
"Then may the Force be with you," murmured Master Windu. The two Jedi bowed and exited the room.  
  
"Doing the right thing, we are," muttered Master Yoda.  
  
Mace Windu could only hope that he was right. 


	3. Always in Hiding

Once outside the Council Chambers, Obi-Wan removed his hood and looked at Qui-Gon. "So, here we go again," he muttered briefly.  
  
"How long have you been a Knight?" Qui-Gon asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"That long, huh?" asked the Jedi Master sarcastically.  
  
Obi-Wan allowed himself a small grin. "I've been in training for two years. This is the first time I've ever been permitted to come this far down into the Temple."  
  
"Who trained you?" asked Qui-Gon, feeling a surprising twinge of jealousy pass by him.  
  
"The entire Council. They rotated on a daily basis."  
  
Qui-Gon was impressed. The Council had obviously gone to great lengths to make sure that Obi-Wan's existence within the Temple went unnoticed.  
  
"So you've been isolated, all this time."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And now we're going to Melida/Daan." remarked Qui-Gon. He laughed at the irony of it.  
  
"Wouldn't you know that on my first assignment, they not only give me a companion, but they also send me to Melida/Daan?"  
  
"Sounds like Master Yoda."  
  
Obi-Wan pulled up his hood as the two Jedi stepped out of the Council waiting area. Although he knew for sure that word of his existence would spread rapidly throughout the Temple in the next few days, he didn't really feel like being accosted by his former friends at the moment.  
  
"Always pulling that hood up, aren't you, Obi-Wan?"  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "It seems like I'm always in hiding." 


	4. In Their Eyes

The two Jedi walked in silence toward the Jedi Archives. Obi-Wan had turned up his shields again, so that there was no doubt that he would go unnoticed. He had trouble finding words to say to his former Master. There was nothing to discuss, not anymore. Although he and Qui-Gon had found things to talk about two years earlier, their relationship had changed again to where they were uncomfortable around each other.  
  
Qui-Gon wasn't sure if Jocasta Nu would question Obi-Wan's presence. If the Council had prevailed, Obi-Wan Kenobi hadn't been a part of the Temple for nineteen years. Most likely, the female Jedi would think that he was Anakin. The two walked calmly into the Archives. Jocasta Nu was waiting for them.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon," she greeted him. "I understand that you are going to Melan for negotiation."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded.  
  
"I've looked up everything I could find on the place." She placed four holofiles in the Jedi's outstretched hand. "These should work for you."  
  
"Thank you, Jocasta Nu." The two Jedi bowed and strode from the room.  
  
Jocasta Nu watched as the two Jedi left the room. She was puzzled. Hadn't Anakin left on his first mission the day before? The Council had not told her that there would be two Jedi going on this mission. The Jedi with Qui- Gon was much too tall and his demeanor too mature to be a Padawan. Plus, she knew Qui-Gon well enough to know that he would not take another Padawan for a few years, at least. After Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon hadn't taken a Padawan for.. a very long time. Jocasta Nu remembered thinking that Qui-Gon was never going to be happy again. But then he had found Anakin.  
  
So who was this other Jedi?  
  
******  
  
Upon arriving in Qui-Gon's apartment, Obi-Wan finally removed his hood.  
  
"Research," Obi-Wan spat. He hated research. With a brief grin, Qui-Gon handed two of the files to him. They worked in the same room, but at different stations. Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh when he read about the recent achievements of Melan under President Nield. Although Obi-Wan had been there when Nield became President, the Jedi would never think of his friend that way.  
  
******  
  
Qui-Gon was doing research on the history of Melan. He remembered much of its history from his precious mission there, many years before, but a refresher course was always welcome. Qui-Gon scrolled down the page, and then gasped as he recognized the picture on the screen.  
  
"Obi-Wan," he breathed wistfully, forgetting about his surroundings.  
  
"Yes?" came the unexpected reply from behind. Qui-Gon whirled around. He had forgotten that the man behind him was his former Padawan.  
  
"Come, look at this."  
  
Obi-Wan walked over and bent down to see the screen. "That's.. me."  
  
Obi-Wan looked in fascination at the picture before him as Qui-Gon read, "The war between the Youth and the Elders was stopped when Obi-Wan Kenobi, a former Jedi Apprentice, along with fellow leaders of the Youth, took control of the planet and negotiated peace. Kenobi was very influential on Melida/Daan for the next seven years, helping to maintain peace as Supreme Council to the President and becoming to Chief of Security. He saw Melida/Daan through its period of civil unrest following the war before disappearing at the age of 22."  
  
Qui-Gon gazed at Obi-Wan expectantly. He had no idea that his former Padawan was capable of accomplishing such a feat as to make peace for an entire planet at such a young age.  
  
"They make me out to be some sort of hero," commented Obi-Wan.  
  
"It sounds like you were a hero." Qui-Gon pointed out.  
  
"Maybe in their eyes," sighed Obi-Wan, "but not in mine." 


	5. Return of the Lightsabers

"If you remember, Qui-Gon, I was distraught when you left Melida/Daan. I was miserable for all of those seven years."  
  
"As you should have been," Qui-Gon snapped. He regretted his words instantly, but Obi-Wan did not seem upset.  
  
"Ah, so there is some hidden emotion in that skull of yours. I knew there had to be some pent-up frustration somewhere." Obi-Wan remarked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan."  
  
"No need to be sorry."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, looking back at the holofile in front of him.  
  
"I left the planet the moment I got word that the Jedi were coming to check on our progress. I thought." Obi-Wan's voice drifted away.  
  
"That it might be me?" Qui-Gon supplied. Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.  
  
"And even if it wasn't you, I didn't want to see any Jedi ever again. I was a coward, Qui-Gon. And so I left, and somehow made my way to Vaski 3."  
  
"Where you became the spokesperson for the people."  
  
"Not at first. I was a governor for a while, and then I was the Head of Security. I left my position three years ago when some of the attacks started happening. Then I became the people's leader." Obi-Wan stared ahead, lost in memory.  
  
"You've accomplished quite a lot in a very short time, Obi-Wan."  
  
"I could have done more if I was elsewhere."  
  
Qui-Gon took his meaning immediately and shook his head. "Are you sure?"  
  
******  
  
The trip to Melan was three days long, and in that time, Obi-Wan practiced with the six training droids that were on-board the ship. Qui-Gon watched in fascination as Obi-Wan powered up all six and deflected every single shot that came at him.  
  
"You've improved dramatically," complimented Qui-Gon.  
  
"Thank you," breathed Obi-Wan as he powered down the droids and took off his blindfold. He collapsed into a chair before extinguishing his lightsaber. The green blade immediately disappeared.  
  
"Did you make that lightsaber yourself?" asked Qui-Gon.  
  
"No," said Obi-Wan, "there wasn't time. I was given this one by Master Yoda."  
  
"Mmm," Qui-Gon murmured before retiring for the night. Obi-Wan watched and then went into his own room. The space was tiny, but manageable for a short flight. He sank into a restless sleep.  
  
******  
  
Qui-Gon pressed a smooth, round stone into Obi-Wan's hand.  
  
"I found it years ago, when I was no older than you are now. I found it in the River of Light on my home planet."  
  
And??  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the stone expectantly. Did it contain some kind of power?  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The stone glowed against Obi-Wan's heart as the droid activated the memory wipe. Pain filled Obi-Wan's head. It was white-hot pain, but he shoved it away as best as he could. Obi-Wan's consciousness was slipping. He felt sick.  
  
He knew he could not lose.  
  
******  
  
Obi-Wan woke with a shout to find Qui-Gon standing over him. His sheets were tangled around his feet and sweat was pouring from his forehead. His entire body was shaking.  
  
"I see you haven't stopped having nightmares," Qui-Gon observed.  
  
"I haven't had one in a long time," Obi-Wan replied, remembering his last nightmare. He had still been on Melida/Daan at the time.  
  
Still shaking, Obi-Wan pulled his river stone from the folds of his cloak. It glowed red.  
  
Seeing Qui-Gon's eyes go wide at the sight, Obi-Wan made a move to put the stone back in his cloak. Qui-Gon snatched the stone before he had the chance.  
  
"You still have this?" Qui-Gon asked, awe evident in his voice. Somehow, that stone was a sign of the past, a painful memory of the boy he once knew. And how much he had missed him.  
  
"Of course," Obi-Wan said lightly. After a fierce examination, Qui-Gon gave the stone back to Obi-Wan. The younger Jedi gently placed it back in his cloak.  
  
"Good night, Qui-Gon," he murmured, falling back to the bed.  
  
"Good night," Qui-Gon echoed as he exited the room.  
  
******  
  
The next day, after more research on the two warring planets, Obi-Wan took a stab at the droids yet again. For hours on end, he trained with the droids, his green lightsaber flashing as he deflected every shot.  
  
Something about this scene made Qui-Gon uneasy. This is not right, he thought, retreating to his room. He came out a few moments later with a small object wrapped in cloth. Qui-Gon had carried the small parcel for many years.  
  
"Stop," he demanded of Obi-Wan. The Jedi powered down the droids and took off his blindfold. Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon irritably.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Beckoning him to sit down, Qui-Gon put the small object in Obi-Wan's hand. Obi-Wan unwrapped the fabric gently. He could feel the wear in the fabric. Obviously, someone had handled this often.  
  
Obi-Wan unfolded the last piece and gasped.  
  
Qui-Gon had given him back his lightsaber. 


	6. Back to MelidaDaan

Obi-Wan sat in shock as he traced the hilt of his lightsaber with his fingers. He powered up the lightsaber, and his heart pounded in joy as the blue blade appeared. He turned it around a few times, experimenting, and then switched it back off.  
  
"Thank you," Obi-Wan breathed lightly, still in shock from the magnificent gift. He blinked back tears as he turned to look at his former Master.  
  
Qui-Gon looked back at the young man, who was not really so young anymore, and smiled.  
  
"You like it?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"More than you will ever know."  
  
******  
  
The training bond that had once been so strong between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been replaced with an even stronger bond. Friendship. As they hurtled out of hyperspace, Obi-Wan felt a strong surge of happiness coming from Qui- Gon. He reveled in the feeling. After going so long without any connections, being with Qui-Gon again was intoxicating. But Obi-Wan knew that the two were going to have to learn to work as a team yet again. In less than half an hour, they would arrive on Melan.  
  
******  
  
Obi-Wan directed the ship toward the landing platform. They hit on the ground, and the Jedi Knight activated the bridge. He hoped that some kind of arrival group would show up to greet the Jedi. They would need to get information from Nield and the other leaders before trying to negotiate.  
  
Qui-Gon stood on top of the bridge, looking out at the planer before him. It had changed so much since he was last there. Where a pile of rubble once stood, there was now a beautiful city. And Obi-Wan had helped to create this.  
  
"Are we going to stand here all day or get moving?" came Obi-Wan's voice from behind. With a sigh, Qui-Gon walked down the bridge with Obi-Wan on his heels. The Jedi Master could see a group of guards around a man coming to greet them.  
  
Nield, he sensed Obi-Wan think. Obi-Wan panicked a little, but he was okay after a moment. The two Jedi strode out to greet him, bowing.  
  
"Master Jedi," Nield said, greeting both of them, "thank you for your presence. It is my hope that we can work out this conflict peacefully."  
  
"We hope that we can be of service," said Obi-Wan.  
  
"I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn," started Qui-Gon. Surprise registered on Nield's face.  
  
"Qui-Gon! It had been so many years!"  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled. "Yes it has, Nield. I trust that you remember Obi-Wan Kenobi?"  
  
Obi-Wan was grateful to Qui-Gon for introducing him. He would have found it very difficult to do some himself. All of the sudden, Obi-Wan found himself enveloped in an enormous bear hug.  
  
"Obi-Wan! Is it really you?" Nield shouted, pulling away from the Jedi to look at him face-to-face.  
  
"Yes, Nield, it's really me." Obi-Wan grinned slightly. Perhaps this mission would not be so bad, after all. 


	7. What happened to ObiWan?

Obi-Wan walked in front of Qui-Gon for the first time in his remembered life. For once, he was the expert on the planet. And Obi-Wan didn't even notice. He had grown used to his solitude, but he certainly didn't mind Qui- Gon's presence. Obi-Wan took no pleasure from the fact that for once, he was actually in front of Qui-Gon.  
  
Nield talked about the situation as they walked back to the capitol building, where the Jedi's quarters would be.  
  
"As you know, Obi-Wan, we've grown a lot since the Civil Wars ended. Just take a look at our city. Most of this is due to your efforts here."  
  
"It has prospered, there is no doubt about that. But what is this I hear about terrorist activities? I assume that you didn't just call upon the Jedi to reminisce," prodded Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon stared at Obi-Wan in wonder. The boy he once knew would have been too overtaken by emotion and the bonds of friendship to even have a hope of staying on topic. Yet here he was, reminding a childhood friend to pay attention to the situation at hand.  
  
What had happened to Obi-Wan?  
  
And then it hit Qui-Gon that his apprentice had grown up. Obi-Wan was not the boy he had once known, for he had grown in wisdom and ability. He had experience.  
  
And he was a true Jedi. Qui-Gon was going to have to learn to look upon his former apprentice as an equal.  
  
Obi-Wan felt a strange surge of conflicting emotions from Qui-Gon, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint the feeling.  
  
Nield began again, "No, I suppose this isn't a social hour, is it? Maybe when you've fixed this problem, we will have time to talk."  
  
"Perhaps," remarked Obi-Wan calmly.  
  
"So for the past year, terrorists have been striking blows at some of our major centers. More recently, they've been raiding our Halls of Evidence,"  
  
"I recall being part of such a raid in my youth," commented Obi-Wan wisely. Qui-Gon took the implication.  
  
"Are you sure that another ground on the planet is not striking out as you once did?" asked Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan nodded in his direction. The two Jedi had been thinking the same thing.  
  
"We are fairly sure, although these things are never certain. My intelligence council points to one of our moons, Rotna 5," answered Nield.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "Melan has never had trouble with any of the moons in the past."  
  
"We know. You'll have to talk to intelligence to find out the specific details on the attacks and why we suspect Rotna 5. I've been so busy calming the public and working on defense issues that I haven't had time to really work on the attacks themselves. That's why I called for your help. The capitol building is swamped. I have almost all of my people working around the clock. I fear that if we do not get some sort of a break on this issue soon, the people are not going to be happy."  
  
"I know how you feel. I have suffered through a great deal of similar situations in my life. But these things pass in time. We will talk to intelligence as soon as we can," promised Obi-Wan.  
  
"President Nield, since you cannot tell us about the attacks in detail, tell us what you know about your defenses. I suppose that the capitol building has suitable protection?" asked Qui-Gon.  
  
"Most of my defenses are positioned elsewhere, actually. The capitol building has guards in place at every entrance, and there are cameras surrounding the vicinity. My guards are mostly stationed around the Halls of Evidence and our largest building that has not been hit, the Center of Defense. We also have people patrolling the residential areas and the storehouses where a lot of our weapons are kept. Those are all underground and are always on a close watch," answered Nield.  
  
"I know," said Obi-Wan, "I created them."  
  
Nield laughed. "So you did! You probably remember more about our defense systems than me, especially since some of those creations of yours have been in existence for many years."  
  
"I'm sure that things have changed a little in twelve years, Nield."  
  
"You'd be surprised. Our new Chief of Security loved most of your ideas. In fact, many of the things that you came up with are still around," said Nield.  
  
"How sad," said Obi-Wan, "my ideas weren't that good."  
  
Nield laughed again. "Your ideas brought peace to my planet."  
  
"You give me too much credit."  
  
The three men and the guards arrived at the capitol building. Nield showed them to their quarters, and then left, promising to return later. The two Jedi made their way to the intelligence wing.  
  
"Any ideas?" Obi-Wan asked Qui-Gon as they walked through the corridors. The elder Jedi had been walking in silence for a long time, seemingly lost in thought.  
  
"Not really. We have been given virtually no information on the attacks themselves that would lead us to suspect Rotna 5. In fact, we don't have enough information to suspect anybody. Nield was very vague on those details, which is odd, especially since the attacks were the reason we were called here."  
  
"I agree. I was surprised by how little Nield knew."  
  
Qui-Gon was stunned.  
  
You're not going to defend Nield? Qui-Gon thought to himself.  
  
Obi-Wan surprised him by saying, "No, I'm not going to defend Nield. Sometimes, even the most unexpected people are guilty of the crime."  
  
"Very good, Obi-Wan. You've learned not to be influenced by outside forces."  
  
"Thank you, Mas--- Qui-Gon."  
  
Obi-Wan flushed with embarrassment. He had been working hard not to make that mistake, and he had let up his concentration.  
  
"Sorry," Obi-Wan muttered softly.  
  
"No need to apologize. After my Knighting, I called my former master 'Master' a thousand times before I finally grew out of it."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, even though he knew it wasn't exactly the same for him as it had been for Qui-Gon.  
  
The two Jedi walked into the intelligence wing. 


	8. Searching for a Shadow

Jocasta Nu had been bursting with anticipation all day. For four whole days, she had been pondering Qui-Gon's partner, and couldn't come up with a single idea to who he might be. The Council must have decided that Qui-Gon wasn't stable enough to go to Melida/Daan on his own. After all, he hadn't been back there in nearly twenty years, and the last time he went, Obi-Wan had left him. The poor boy was only 15 at the time, but Jocasta Nu could remember sensing the strength of the Force filling the young man. When Qui- Gon had decided not to go back for Obi-Wan, the Jedi had lost a valuable asset. Jocasta Nu had no doubt that Obi-Wan would have become an excellent Jedi. A sudden thought hit the Jedi Master:  
  
What if she was wrong about her previous idea? What if the Council had sent Qui-Gon along because his partner would be unstable on Melida/Daan?  
  
Jocasta Nu shook her head. What ever had made her think of that? The only one who would be more unstable on the planer than Qui-Gon would be Obi-Wan Kenobi himself. But Obi-Wan hadn't been part of the Order for twenty years.  
  
Had he?  
  
**  
  
"Master Jedi," bowed a man waiting in the intelligence room. He was tall, like Qui-Gon, with sandy brown hair and brown eyes. The man wore glasses and donned a uniform consisting of a white shirt and blue pants. He stretched his hand out unsteadily. Obi-Wan shook it.  
  
"I am." the man trembled, "Bend Caniba. I'm the secretary to the Head of Intelligence, Chifni Ravat. He's waiting for you in his office. This way," he said, gesturing for the Jedi to follow. They were led to a spacious office in the back of the room. Chifni Ravat was waiting for them.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi! Your name is like gold in our history books. It is a pleasure to meet you!"  
  
The two Jedi bowed.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Ravat. We'd like information on all of the attacks that have been happening over the past year." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Of course you do. Wait a moment while I load these reports to a holofile for you."  
  
"And while you're doing that, perhaps you could explain why you suspect Rotna 5 of plotting these attacks?" asked Qui-Gon.  
  
"Rotna 5 had become infamous for its numerous explosive devices and hate groups. Most of the moon has been damaged in attacks. We tried to lend a hand about two years ago by sending security troops over, but all but one of our men were killed. The remaining officer recalls men dressed in black cloaks. He could not see their faces or provide a more detailed account due to his position at the back of the lines."  
  
"So now you fear that the terrorists have turned on you," stated Obi-Wan.  
  
"Yes. Many of our people have been killed in these attacks," said Chifni Ravat sadly as he handed the holofiles and photographs to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Ravat. We will do what we can with these."  
  
The twp Jedi bowed and left the room. Obi-Wan sifted through the pictures before handing them to Qui-Gon. Many depicted broken rubble from the Halls of Evidence, but others showed twisted metal and carnage. Still more showed enormous black scars on neighboring buildings.  
  
"I wonder if they've ever prevented an attack," Qui-Gon murmured, his eyes still fixed on the pictures in front of him.  
  
"I think that we should go to some of the sites of the attacks. None of these pictures tell us what could have been used to destroy the buildings," Obi-Wan suggested.  
  
"Perhaps a clue may be found in these reports," Qui-Gon said, his blue eyes concentrated on the holofiles.  
  
"Perhaps." 


	9. Could it have been

Anakin Skywalker had finally returned fro, his first mission alone, and was looking forward to quiet meditation and time with Qui-Gon. But first, he had to report to the Council.  
  
"Completed successfully, your mission was?" inquired Yoda.  
  
"Yes, Master," replied Anakin.  
  
"Wish to speak with you, Jocasta Nu does," said Yoda.  
  
"Yes, Master," repeated Anakin. Then, changing the subject, he asked, "Do you know where I can find Master Qui-Gon?"  
  
"Master Qui-Gon had been sent on a mission to Melan. He will be returning shortly, I hope," answered Mace Windu.  
  
Anakin nodded.  
  
"Call on you the Council will if your services we require," said Yoda.  
  
"May the Force be with you," Master Windu said as Anakin bowed and walked from the room.  
  
**  
  
Jocasta Nu waited patiently for Anakin to arrive. The Council had notified her upon his return two hours earlier, but so far, there had been no sign of Anakin.  
  
Suddenly, the boy burst in. He bowed to Jocasta Nu. "I'm sorry, Master Jedi. I apologize for my tardiness."  
  
"Apology accepted, Anakin. What kept you?"  
  
Anakin blushed sheepishly. "I guess I got sidetracked."  
  
Jocasta Nu motioned for Anakin to sit down. "Now, Anakin, I need to know about Qui-Gon's latest mission."  
  
Anakin looked at her quizzically. "All I know is that he was sent to Melan," he said.  
  
"What of his companion?"  
  
Anakin was beginning to feel confused. "His companion? What companion?"  
  
"Qui-Gon came in here to get information from me with another Jedi. I thought that perhaps you knew who he was," Jocasta Nu said, starting to feel disappointed.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Jocasta Nu sighed, and then came upon her idea. There was no harm in asking, was there?  
  
"Anakin, do you know of Obi-Wan Kenobi?"  
  
The Jedi Knight visibly stiffened. "What of him?  
  
"Anakin, have you ever met Obi-Wan?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"Yes. He and I met two years ago on a mission to Vaski 3."  
  
"What happened to him??"  
  
"He was injured during a duel and brought back to the Temple for healing. That was the last time I saw him." Anakin struggled with his words, trying not to give himself away. He harbored some negative feelings against the other man, even though he was still stunned by what he had done. Anakin had been horrified, sickened, by the knowledge that he had almost killed his Master's former apprentice. He wasn't sure that Qui-Gon would ever forgive him, but fortunately, he had.  
  
Jocasta Nu sat in total puzzlement. Where was this conversation taking her? Could that shadow of a Jedi Knight really have been Obi-Wan Kenobi? 


	10. Against the Rules

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon worked together to analyze the reports. So far, they knew that these attacks had been going on for one year, two months, and five days. They knew that 567 people had been seriously wounded, and 432 had been killed. There had been 24 total attacks, all the way from college alumni centers to the centers for World History and Relations, Anthropology, and Archaeology. Ten Halls of Evidence had also been destroyed.  
  
Nothing made sense to Qui-Gon. He saw pictured of destroyed buildings and carnage, that was definitely clear, but he still had been given hardly any reasons to suspect any one person or group in particular. Qui-Gon considered trying to find connections between the buildings. He was fairly certain that they were not just random hits.  
  
Evidently, Obi-Wan had been thinking along the same lines. "Look, Qui-Gon, whoever these terrorists are, they're destroying all of the centers that have to do with history."  
  
Qui-Gon gasped. The Jedi Knight was correct.  
  
"So this could mean that whoever it guilty of the bombings is trying to get rid of Melan's history. Almost like they don't want to remember," Qui-Gon suggested.  
  
"Or someone is destroying them because they know that the Halls of Evidence and other places of history are sacred to the people of Melan," added Obi- Wan.  
  
Qui-Gon's eyebrows narrowed in a frown. "This narrows down our search considerably. We may be able to trace an attacker this way. But there are still many unanswered questions."  
  
**  
  
Jocasta Nu stood before the Council.  
  
"Agitation, I sense in you. Troubled, are you?" asked Yoda.  
  
"Master Yoda, I am not troubled, only intrigued. I ask to be let on to a little secret that I suspect the Council of hiding"  
  
"Hiding?" Adi asked," The Council does not hide anything!"  
  
"Then you will have no problem telling me who that Jedi was with Qui-Gon Jinn when they came into my archives a few days ago?"  
  
The Council was silent. Jocasta Nu saw Mace Windu take a quick glance at Yoda.  
  
"It was Obi-Wan Kenobi, wasn't it?" asked Jocasta Nu. She was brimming with excitement. Never before had she been so happy to solve a puzzle. And she knew that she was right.  
  
"Obi-Wan, it is," said Master Yoda, "need to know this, did you?"  
  
Jocasta Nu fixed her stern gaze of the diminutive Jedi Master. "Yes, I needed to know."  
  
"Keep this to yourself, you must," ordered Yoda. Jocasta Nu bowed.  
  
"May the Force be with you," Mace Windu said. Jocasta Nu turned and left the room.  
  
"Knows, she does! Bad, this is!" cried Yoda after the Archives Master had left.  
  
"Why is this bad, Yoda? Obi-Wan is returning to work, his presence will be known sooner or later," said Adi.  
  
"She's right, Master. Obi-Wan can't be a secret forever. He is a Jedi now," said Master Windu.  
  
"Against the rules it was to train him again. But so strong was he. Must be trained, said I. Must be a Jedi."  
  
"And so he is, Master. Don't dwell on the past now. What comes will come," said Mace. It felt odd lecturing Master Yoda. Usually, Yoda was the one lecturing him. 


End file.
